The First Taste
by Figwit O' Rivendell
Summary: Not a Legomance or anything like that. Elrohir has gotten his heart broken more than once only for his brother to get the girl. Now its his turn and his brother messes it up yet again.
1. Default Chapter

The First Taste

Inspired by the Fiona Apple song "The First Taste". (Lyrics at the bottom of the page)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the four madeup characters who quite frankly are all based off someone I know. So, not even they are fully mine. I can say I own the Elrohir that runs in circles in my mind. He gets kinda sweaty though and sometimes I do wish I didn't own him.

Author's Notes: I know its been a while since I've updated. I had this great idea though so I'm starting another story. My others will be updated as soon as the plot bunnies pop back up.

I thought I'd make it easy and give you a character list right now. I'll tell you the character, what their name means, and who they are in the plot.

Characters:

Elrohir: (star knight) He's a son of Elrond. Elladan's twin brother.

Elladan: (lore man) He's a son of Elrond. Elrohir's twin brother.

Lygewen: (serpent maiden) She's a woman in Imladris married to Firadan.

Quesse: (feather) She's an old friend of Elrohir's.

Duvinya: (new night) She's the princess of Mirkwood. Older than Legolas.

Firadan: (mortal man) He's a lowly peasant in Imladris.

Those are the main characters you should probably know.

The plot takes place over a long period of time and this first chapter is only info and a prolouge.

Part I: The Prolouge.

It was late at night. Everyone in the Last Homely House had found their way safely to their rooms. Lord Elrond and his wife, Celebrian, had put all three of their children to sleep in their correct rooms, not mixing up the twins this night, and kissed them goodnight. It was turning out just like every other night.

Elrohir slipped out of his bed, headed down the hall with Elfling light footsteps, and make his way into his brother's room. After a struggle to reach the doorknob, he made it in, padding his way to the bed. Like every other night, the young Elf child climbed into his brother's bed and snuggled up to the pillow. Elladan let out an annoyed sigh.

"Are you ever going to learn to sleep in your own bed?!" Elladan's harsh voice broke through the darkness. Elrohir frowned at it.

"I don't like my room. Their's a Balrog under my bed. It's going to eat me. But your room is safe. Plus, we get to talk all night this way." Elladan sighed, defeated, and turned to lie on his back.

Elrohir followed suit and started up at the ceiling. "You know, Elladan. When I grow up, I'm gonna be a lord just like Glorfindel and adar. And then I'll order you around. You'll be a loremaster of course. And I'll be married to a pretty Elf from Lorien. Just like mommy except prettier and not so mean. And then we'll all live right here happily." Elladan rolled his eyes at the comment.

"No. It'll be more like this. I'll be happily married and loremaster under adar. You'll be a stable boy, picking up dung after the animals and getting your heart broken by mean old ladies like naneth." Elrohir sighed.

"You're probably right. I'm going to be just like Lord Glorfindel when I grow up." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Elladan mumbled something that sounded strangely like "Poor Elrohir" and gave his twin a hug before turning to go back to sleep.

"Good night Elrohir."

"Good night Elladan."

And with that, they both fell asleep.

The First Taste Lyrics:

I lie in an early bed, thinking late thoughts  
Waiting for the black to replace my blue   
I do not struggle in your web because it was my aim to get caught  
But daddy longlegs, I feel that I'm finally growing weary   
Of waiting to be consumed by you

Give me the first taste, let it begin heaven cannot wait   
Forever   
Darling, just start the chase -- I'll let you win but you must  
Make the endeavor

Oh, your love give me a heart contusion   
Adagio breezes fill my skin with sudden red   
Your hungry flirt borders intrusion  
I'm building memories on things we have not said  
Full is not heavy as empty, not nearly my love, not nearly my love, not nearly

Give me the first taste, let it begin heaven cannot wait   
Forever   
Darling, just start the chase -- I'll let you win, but you must  
Make the endeavor


	2. Chapter Two

The First Taste

Part Two: Back to the Future

"You're such a cry baby! Would you stop it?!" Elladan yelled down the hall at Elrohir. Another day had brought another reason for Elrohir to start complaining and moping about. Today's reason happened to be 5'10", raven-haired, pale, and blue-eyed. Her name was Lygewen. Elrohir had run into the young girl on the street today, finding her a prime target for some crazy flirting. As it turns out, that was not the best idea. Her husband, Firadan, showed up. He was furious. And vengeful in the least. But Lygewen told Elrohir he was nobody. Which landed the young Elf a black eye to go with his broken heart.

"Elladan! Stop yelling at me! I'm not having a good day." Elrohir sobbed loudly while walking down the hall. He headed straight down the path he had walked almost every day since he was younger. At almost three thousand years old, he was still walking this path. The path straight to the kitchens.

Elladan rolled his eyes and kept on his route to his room. Some work had been calling his name all afternoon and it was time to get rid of it. Disappearing down the hall, Elladan made his way right through the door and it slammed behind him.

Elrohir on the other hand had now made it to the kitchens. He opened the door to the dining hall and crossed the large empty room. Then through another door, and he was inside the kitchens. Walking through the main kitchen with his head down, he finally found the back of the kitchens where there was a solitary girl cutting vegetables at the counter silently.

"Ai. Elrohir. What happened today? Here. If you're going to bother me while I'm working, at least chop something up for me." Quesse, the woman in the kitchen, pushed a knife and a pepper towards Elrohir. Her hands were covered in flour to make the lembas dough. Her face was to match, slightly tanned skin and freckles covered in flour. Hazel eyes peered down at the dough she was kneeding while she listened to her raven-haired friend. Her raven curls were tied back at the nape of her neck to keep her hair out of the dough.

"Of course, Quesse." Pulling the pepper closer and picking up the knife, Elrohir proceeded to chop up the pepper for dinner that night. "My day was atrocious! There was a woman on the street! Elladan said its obvious it was going to happen to me. But I went across the street and started speaking with her. And she was so nice to me. Then her husband showed up. He hit me. Pretty hard too! But the black eye is gone. Thank Manwe!"

Quesse rolled her eyes and continued kneeding the dough. "I'm so sorry for you, Elrohir. I mean, you went outside in the nice sun and got to have some fun and then get in a fight while I sat in here and made dough. It must have been more fun than going outside though." Looking at the window, she thought of what time it was. Perhaps she could leave soon. A stroll in town actually seemed quite nice after eight hours cooped up in a kitchen like a chicken in a pen.

Elrohir frowned. "I don't know about you, but black eyes aren't fun to me. If it's really that important to you to go outside though, then put down the lembas. We'll go outside." He set down the knife ontop of the sliced peppers and picked up the dough, stuffing it under the island. Strangely enough, it stuck there like bubblegum on the underside of a desk. Quesse arched a brow.

"That's going to get me in trouble."

"Oh well."

And with that, Elrohir grabbed Quesse's wrist, dragging her towards the exit.

TBC. I know, short chapter. I want to keep them short though.


End file.
